


My brilliant Dad

by WingcommanderArthurShappey



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingcommanderArthurShappey/pseuds/WingcommanderArthurShappey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's Dad is a pilot, and he's the BEST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My brilliant Dad

Dad only ever buys raspberry jam for Arthur.

  
He doesn't say it's for Arthur, and it doesn't have the name “Arthur” written on it, but they all know it's for Arthur. Even _Arthur_ , who's usually the last person to know something, knows it's for Arthur. It's sweet, really – it's one of the things Arthur noticed about Dad, one of those little, brilliant things that don't seem all that important at first but that turn out to be very, very significant. (Arthur really likes that word. Saying it makes you feel exactly like the meaning of it, and that's brilliant.)  
Because if you pay attention, it actually means quite a lot. 

It means that when Dad goes grocery shopping, he remembers that Arthur likes jam, and because Arthur likes jam, he probably already ate the jar from last week again, like he always does because he just can't keep himself from doing it, because he really likes jam. It also means that Dad, who knows that Mum doesn't care too much about jam, decides to buy a new jar - not _only_ , but _mostly_ for Arthur, because he knows, as mentioned above, how much Arthur likes jam.  
And then, instead of picking one of the more popular ones, the ones that all the kids want because there are pictures of big, juicy strawberries on them, he decides to go for the raspberry-flavoured ones, and he doesn't even need to think about it, because Dad is clever and brilliant and because Dad cares, so he goes up to the shelf that has all the different raspberry jams and jellies in it and picks the one he knows Arthur likes best, and puts it in the green plastic basket in his hand, and later, when he comes home, he doesn't leave it on the kitchen table, where Arthur might find it and realise that it's a present from Dad; no, he hides it in the fridge instead.

And the next morning, when they're having breakfast, Mum puts the jar of raspberry jam on the table, between Arthur's plate and the white paper bag with the bread in it, and they all just pretend that they never ran out of raspberry jam in the first place, that it's completely normal that the jar is never empty. Mum probably thinks that Arthur doesn't realise it's Dad who buys the jam, and Arthur doesn't tell them that he knows.

But there's one thing he remembers: That _Gordon_ almost never bought jam, and when he did, it was strawberry-flavoured.

  
And Dad... Dad buys raspberry jam, because Dad is brilliant, and it's his way of showing Arthur how much he cares.

  
And Arthur, in turn, always keeps a little picture in his wallet, and whenever he's feeling especially happy, he takes it out and looks at it - at his small, black-and-white picture of a Lockheed C-130 Hercules.


End file.
